


What A Fun Time.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Kinda Stingue, M/M, Riding, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryos is Rogues twin brother (Future Rogue is Ryos btw) And has a crush on Sting, Rogues best friend.<br/>Rogue isn't able to take Sting home one night after studying so Ryos does so, lemon-y gay-ness ensues my friends ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Fun Time.

Rogue and Ryos, twin brothers, similar but not the same.

Sting, Rogues best friend and Ryos crush.  
How cheesy right?

Not to Ryos it wasn't, Sting was his prey, he was the hunter, and the hunter, well they got what they wanted.  
One evening after school Sting had came over to study with Rogue, Ryos and Rogue shared a room so normally Ryos would sit on the bed and listen whilst casually scrolling through his laptop or phone whatever he had to distract him from jumping Sting.

Growing up everyone would mistake one for the other, so Ryos decided to grow his hair and dye one side of it. And get a tattoo as well.  
There parents didn't really agree with it, but Rogue wasn't mad, at least people could tell them apart now.

Rogue had excused himself after there mother called him into the kitchen for something, and Sting was about ready to head home as well, so Ryos did the nice thing.

He drove him home.

Sting happily agreed when the man had asked if he wanted a ride since Rogue couldn't, it was his perfect opportunity to make a move and see whether or not Sting was interested, he had this feeling, and Rogue had it too, that Sting was gay.  
You could just kinda tell, he wasn't really affected by the ladies or anything, either that or hes just as dense as Natsu.  
Regardless he was going to make his move.  
They arrived at Stings apartment and said boy got out, inviting him in for a drink since his parents were apparently not home yet.  
Ryos got out of the car and followed the boy into his home, he couldn't help but stare at his ass, it was a nice ass he couldn't wait to pound..

They walked inside of Stings apartment and the man asked a question of the sorts about a drink but Ryos wasn't focused on that, he simply blurted out his question.

"Are you gay?"

Sting was a little taken back when he blurted it out so bluntly, but he couldn't lie..

"Y-Yeah... I'm sorry you can leave if you want too..."

Ryos started laughing, Sting was confused at first but than he got mad-Why the hell is he laughing at me? What the fuck?!-  
Sting stormed over to him and raised a hand to hit him, but Ryos caught it and looked into his eyes, straightening his posture from his former state.  
Standing up straight he was a little taller than Sting, he looked down at the boy with a smirk.

"Silly boy, I've always been gay don't you know that?"

Stings eyes went wide in surprise -*Sigh* He is quite dense isn't he-  
Ryos sighed for real this time and threw the boy over his shoulder.  
The boy was stuttering and being quite vulgar as well as Ryos carried him to his room.  
He tossed Sting on the bed and crawled on top of him, they were in the middle of the bed now, Ryos hovering over him, staring down into the boys eyes.

"Have you ever had sex with a man Sting?"

Said boy flushed bright red and turned his head away in embarrassment, Ryos chuckled at how cute he was being.

"I'll take that as a no, I'll just have to restrain myself and be more gentle eh?"

Sting blushed even brighter, 'be more gentle' Wait... NO

"I am not bottoming to you! Screw you Ryos!"

Sting protested rather loudly, Ryos only rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh so you the oh so experienced gay man is going to fuck me? Hell no, least I've been fucked and have fucked, you haven't done either, so yes, you will bottom, I will fuck you, and ya know since your being a brat I'll make sure to make it extra rough so you can't forget it for a few days."

Sting blushed bright red at the latter's words, he was right thou, Sting knew he liked men but had never actually been with one. Ryos would be his first time.  
Said man got up and started searching Stings room for lube.

"W-What're you doin?"

"Trying to find, lube I can't just go in dry"

"H-Here..."

Sting pointed to the nightstand to his left, there was some in there.  
Ryos walked over to it, shredding his shirt along the way. Sting had to admit, he was hot as hell.  
Once he found the lube he set it on the nightstand and crawled back on top of Sting.  
Ryos leaned in a kissed him on lips gently, Sting complied and met his lips.  
The kiss turned more lustful, Ryos slid his tongue out to enter Stings mouth but he wouldn't open up, so Ryos did what he had to, to open his mouth.

He groped his ass.

Sting gasped at the harsh squeeze opening his mouth so Ryos could slide his tongue in.  
Said man smirked against the kiss as he dominated the boys mouth.  
Ryos's hands started to wander up Stings shirt, stopping to play with his nipples, pinching and pulling.  
Sting moaned into the kiss and arched his back, causing his package to rub against Ryos's.  
They both groaned and Ryos broke the kiss, he stripped Sting of his shirt quickly and started sucking on the already hard nubs, starting with the left, swirling his tongue around it as Sting moaned and gripped his hair.  
Once he was done abusing one he switched to the other giving it the same treatment, except biting it gently at the end, causing Sting to yelp and tug harder on his hair.  
Ryos left his nipples and started kissing a nipping his neck, feeling the up the boy while doing so.  
Sting squirmed moaned and gasped at the mans actions-Damn its like hes done this a thousand times-  
For some reason that made Sting mad, was he just gonna be another boy under his belt?

Nope.

Sting gripped his hair harder turning them over, flipping the tables and surprising Ryos, Sting was now straddling his hips and looking into his eyes with a serious face.

"Ryos, promise me something."

The main in question was confused by the sudden action.

"What?'

"Promise me.. Promise me that I won't just be another guy under your belt so you can brag about your experience to the next... Just please..."

Stings voice got lower as his confidence faltered... He ruined the moment didn't he? He hung his head low so he couldn't make eye contact with Ryos. To ashamed by his request.

"I promise."

Sting snapped his head up to see a smiling Ryos, hands tucked under his head, in a rather relaxed state.

"W-What?"

"I said I promise. Did I stutter?"

Ryos laughed at his cute confused face.  
-Man hes adorable...-  
Sting started laughing nervously and scratching the back of his neck, he than slowly crawled off of Ryos and planted his head in a pillow, and presented his ass for Ryos to see, not that Sting intended that, but that's how Ryos saw it.

Damn pervert.

Said man sat up and was on his knees behind the boy, he hooked his hands under Sting waist and lifted him up enough to grind against his ass.  
Sting groaned at the unexpected contact and looked behind him to find a smirking Ryos. he turned his head back around to muffle his moans, not giving him the satisfaction of hearing him.  
Ryos halted his movements and leaned down to whisper in Stings ear.

"If you're a good boy, I might just let you ride me"

Sting gulped and blushed harder as Ryos was breathing in his ear and sliding his hands towards to blonde boys nipples, giving them a rough pinch making him gasp and moan.  
Ryos kissed and nipped his neck, leaving love bites for the world to see, Sting was getting eager and tired of foreplay, he started grinding his hips into Ryos who growled in his ear.

"Eager are we? Heh. Don't worry you'll get what you crave"

Ryos straighten his back and was back at his former position, but this time he brought Sting with him, pressing his chest to the panting boys back.  
Ryos ran his hands down to Stings package, groping him through the fabric.  
Sting moaned and arched his back into Ryos hand as he massaged the sensitive part of the boys body.  
He stopped only to unbuckle Stings belt and slip his pants and boxers down enough for his erection to spring free.  
He was bigger than Ryos had expected, but he himself was bigger, he wondered how much he'd end up hurting the boy, he cringed at the thought and started stroking him painfully slow.  
Sting grunted and thrusted his hips into his touch, trying to get more friction, but Ryos wouldn't allow it.

He laid Sting down on his stomach again and finished taking his pants off.  
He made him raise his ass in the air, and hit him with a hard slap.  
Sting yelped in surprise but moaned as he massaged the red area on his ass.  
He repeated this several times, Sting was withering in pleasure -What a little masochist- Ryos thought to himself as he smirked.  
He stopped slapping Stings ass, said boy turned around, wondering if he did anything wrong, but then he saw Ryos pouring lube onto his fingers.  
He knew.

Said dark and light haired man prodded his entrance, making the blonde boy squirm.

"Beg for it."

"W-What?"

"You heard me. Beg"

Sting swallowed his pride and mumbled out a 'Please' It was pitiful.  
Ryos wanted him louder.

"Louder'

He says as he smacks Stings ass.  
The boy yelps but yells it louder than before making him smirk.

"Please what Sting?"

"P-Please fuck me. Fuck me right now Ryos. Put my wet dreams to shame! Fuck me!"

Ryos was stunned but pleased, after his request the boy buried his face in the pillows.  
Ryos slid one finger into the boys entrance with little resistance.  
He pumped it in and out, curling the finger inside of him, making him moan.  
Hell, if he continued like this by the end of the night he could have Sting screaming in pleasure.  
What fun.  
He added another finger, scissoring them inside of the boy, almost making his limbs numb as he hits his prostate.

"R-Ryos more nnnhh please."

He sounded so lewd, he just had to comply.  
He added another finger, making it three fingers.  
Sting arched his back and let out a shaky moan.  
Once he deemed Sting stretched enough, Ryos took his fingers out, making the boy groan at feeling empty.

"Shh don't worry."

Ryos massaged his hips with one hand and took his belt off with the other.  
Once his pants were off he turned Sting over, looking at his blushing, drooling face turned him even more.  
He licked his lips like he was about to devour his prey.  
Oh and he was going to be so delicious.

Ryos sat up and pulled Sting into his lap.

"This is going to hurt Sting.."

"I know just please, don't baby me. Make me not able to walk tomorrow I don't care. I wanna remember this."

Ryos smirked and kissed him, letting there tongues melt together as he entered Sting.  
The boy gasped in there kiss, Ryos swallowing it just like his ass swallowed his cock.  
Sting said he wanted it rough? Well Ryos could get rough.  
He gripped both of Stings ass cheeks and started lifting him up and down, breaking the kiss but allowing him to hear such sinfully beautiful sounds.  
Sting wrapped his arms around Ryos neck to keep himself stable, he felt like if he didn't he would just fall apart from pleasure.

Ryos made Sting lay on his back still inside of him and he started thrusting harder and faster, hoisting one leg over shoulder.  
Sting almost screamed in pleasure as Ryos found his prostate again and was hitting it continuously.  
Ryos loved watching his face twist in pleasure, and the way the bed was creaking with every rough thrust.  
Gods, he could do him for eternity.  
Ryos was grunting and panting himself, he was definitely a virgin, he was so tight and hot.  
He was gripping Stings leg so hard there'd probably be bruises, but neither cared.  
Sting was a hot moaning mess under Ryos.  
He was on the verge of cumming and Ryos sensed it.  
Sting came with a shout of his new lovers name, Ryos paused his thrusting and looked at Sting in all his sexy glory, cum splattered on this sheets and his stomach.

"Y-You didn't cum, Ryos?"

"Nope. Round two and you're riding me cowboy."

He smirked and flipped them to where Sting was on top now, his cock still inside his tight heat.  
Sting blushed even brighter if possible.  
He was still panting from his first orgasm, Ryos was eager so he grabbed the boys deflated cock and started pumping him.  
Sting planted his hands on Ryos's chest and started panting and twitching, still a little sensitive.

"Move dammit or I'm gonna fuck you in to the mattress."

Sting gulped and started shifting his hips up and down, to slow for Ryos taste.  
He grabbed the boys hips and started slamming them up and down for him, Stings arms grew weak so he wrapped them around Ryos and buried his head in the crook of his neck.  
Ryos repeatedly slammed the boys hips onto his own, burring his cock deeper each time, meeting the boys hips as they came down, wanting so badly to be back inside of that burning heat he only dreamed about.  
Sting screamed his name out in pleasure once more as he came on to there stomachs and chest, just as Ryos slammed his hips down for the last time that night and came inside of him.

The two laid there panting, not wanting to move at all.  
But they had to before they got stuck together.  
Ryos lifted Sting off of him, the boy groaning at the empty feeling.  
Ryos cleaned him up, much to the boys distaste and then cleaned himself up wrapping his arms around Sting and picked him up so they could both be under the covers together.

"So... Am I really not gonna be able to walk tomorrow?"

"Oh. You'll see Sting"

Ryos smirked and kissed the boy gently, he hummed and fell asleep to the sound of Ryos heart beat.  
He soon drifted off to sleep himself.

What fun heh.


End file.
